sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Mandalore - Second Day
Dane_Noth makes his way into the hanger from the Military Complex. Dane_Noth has arrived. Leaning against the back wall by his bunk, the xenoarchaeologist seems to be deep in study, even at this hour. A small light is illuminating his face, the screen of the datapad dimly shining against his features, frowning in concentration. His eyes glance up and over at Shen, in the next bunk over, but just as quickly shift at the sound of entry. The datapad is shifted down and away, his eyes already familiar with the layout of the darkened room. Still, it's uncertain at first just who has come in, and Paul lays a casual hand down next to him, the blaster within easy reach should he need it. Urio'kosh makes its way into the hanger from the Military Complex. Urio'kosh has arrived. Urio'kosh follows behind Dane, allowing for Dane's cape to flow freely in front of him. Shenner lies curled up on her side on her bunk, apparently dozing, her arms wrapped about herself. The girl is frowning softly in her sleep, evidently troubled, or at least dismayed, about something. Dane_Noth strides in to the room, the darkness not seeming to slow him as he heads for the light switch. Recognizing Dane's now familiar gait, Paul shifts slightly, lifting the pad back to his gaze, but watching the two Mandalorians curiously, glancing at his chrono. He blinks at the time shown - just barely after 0500. Dane_Noth flicks on the light switch and looks to Paul, "It's time to get up." he chuckles, "Planing to sleep all day?" Urio'kosh stands behind Dane, opting to be his shadow for the moment, not addressing the two guests. He merely limits himself to observe. Frowning at the comment, Paul rumbles from deep within his chest, "As you can see, I'm already awake and dressed .... but some people do prefer more civilized hours for moving about y'know. Besides, it was a long trip, and I wanted to give Shen as many hours as I could." Surging up from the bunk he leans over, carefully pressing his hand against Shen's shoulder to rouse her. The girl starts, eyes snapping open unseeingly. "Hnh?" she mumbles, her voice thick with sleep. "What is it?" "Sorry Shen, early hours it seems," Paul murmurs under his breath. Lifting away from the girl, he leans absently against the bunk, considering Urio'kosh for a dispassionate moment before returning his gaze to Dane, offering a warm smile. "How did your trip go?" Dane_Noth shrugs slightly, "Well I thought you would want to spend as much time as possible preparing for our journey into the caverns." Dane_Noth says, "My trip was good.." he offers, "but things have changed much...I'm beginning to feel my age." The sound of the other voices makes it through Shenner's consciousness, and the girl fumbles into sitting upright, scrubbing a hand across her eyes. "Oh," she mutters, more or less at Paul. There is a soft whuf of humor, the smile widening as the Corellian murmurs, "I hear you there ..." Flashing Shen a quick smile he mutters, "Wakeywakey," softly, before turning and striding over toward the duo. "Alright, so are plans finalized? Do we have a guide and what kind of transport - ourselves or otherwise?" Urio'kosh steps alongside Dane now and says, "I believe I will be addressing your concerns in that regards, Dr. Nighman." His tone is no longer terse. It is a bit mellow. What brought about this change is anyone's guess. Shenner flicks Paul a small grin, and stiffly rubs at her shoulders, beginning to look more alert. Like Paul, she is already dressed -- though actually, she is wearing last night's clothes, so it's fairly likely she never undressed. Dane_Noth looks to Urio, "I have been wondering what you've arranged for us as well." he throws in. Personal experience has told Paul that Mandalorians, in some respects, are like the winds. Once their directions have shifted, there's no point in asking why, just take advantage of the break while you can. With a gracious smile Paul replies, "Great .... then at your convenience." Urio'kosh strides towards the bunk, over to where the Dr. and his companion are. He says, "As far a transportation is concerned, we will be traversing the terrain on foot. We will have no vehicles or labor animals accompanying us on this expedition." Dane_Noth nods, seems acceptable to him. Although he is a soldier and used to such things. Paul Nighman expected as much, and is grateful that he finished with his pack and Shen's last night. He also had decided to pack everything he thought he might need ... which is probably also just as well. "Any idea what the duration might be, how far?" he queries politely. Now wide awake, Shen eyes the two Mandalorians and Paul, her brow slightly crinkled as she listens. Urio'kosh casts a glance towards the doctor's companion, now fully awake. He does not divert his gaze from her as he answers Paul, "That, Dr. Nighman is anyone's guess. I will have you know that no one who has ventured down into the caverns has emerged to tell about the experience." Dane_Noth butts in, "How many have gone there?" If that is meant to scare or intimidate the Xenoarcheaologist, if falls pitifully short. Eyes sparking in what seems almost delight, the smile curls and the Corellian murmurs, "I've heard that before ... okay, so we should bring a fair amount of basic sustenance, unless the land has anything to offer that isn't toxic?" While he knew that once there was an abundance of edible wildlife, who's to say what's available -now-. Well, Urio'kosh's comment is _all_ she needs to hear. Shen's ability to look undeterred wavers, and she swallows a little under the scrutiny of the younger Mandalorian. On the other hand, she manages to keep her gaze up, and manages not to flick an anxious look at Paul as she does so. Urio'kosh answers Dane, but his gaze remains upon Shenner. He peers at her, as if looking for something upon her countenance. "Since I was given the charge of this facility, none. But we have all heard of the countless horror stories made in reference to this exploration while we were growing up. Its hard to say, Sir." Dane_Noth folds his arms and ponders briefly..a question forming on his mind, "Who exactly went there? And for what reason?" That title does not pass unnoticed. Clearly something has changed here ... or at least been defined, while the Mandalorians were on their own. By the title, Paul has hopes that it is for the better. He turns to Urio'kosh, the information of equal interest and importance to him. Shen, beginning to feel distinctly uncomfortable under Urio'kosh's steady gaze -- _what's he doing, trying to figure out if I can take it, or something?!__ -- keeps her gaze meeting his, her chin lifting up slightly, determinedly. _If I can handle runnin' from the kretch, I can handle this._ Perhaps it is intuition, or perhaps it is something more, but Urio'Kosh tries to smile slightly at Shenner, perhaps trying to put her a little at ease. or perhaps not. Regardless of what the case may be, he does not remove his gaze from her. He address both Paul's concerns as well as Noth's, "Dr., as far as provision, we will be taking a wide range of medical equipment and pharmaceuticals. we will be prepared for any contingency. As for consumables, we have also arranged for a bountiful supply unperishable food stuff for you...."He then shifts his head slightly to the left, getting a different perspective on the youth, "Sir, as far as who ventured for before us, the list is quite varied. From those seeking to resurrect the past to those merely looking to make a name for themselves as well as the occasional thieves looking for treasure." As he grows quiet from his response, he visual examination of the youth continues. His gaze is not intimidating, or at least, he tries not to make it so. Rather it is an inquisitive one, as if asking "Why are you here? What is so special about you that they would bring you, a young girl, to such a dangerous place?" Dane_Noth says, "I see.." he gestures slightly, "So nobody who was a hardened warrior or with any sort of knowledge about the caverns?" Urio'kosh finally lifts his gaze from Shenner and faces Noth. "I didn't say that, Sir. In fact, many 'hardened warriors' were part of several of these expeditions. They never returned either." Holding up the datapad, Paul adds to the tally, "Well, none of them had -this- to help them out. Do you know how long ago the last venture was made?" He recognizes the examining look that Urio'kosh gives Shen, recognizing it's questioning gaze as one he has held himself on a number of occasions. You can tell he's frowning under that helmet now. "Have you sent any droids in there?" Noth asks, "I would like to have some idea of what we face. Size-Up. Shen knows this game, and once she spots that slight smile on the face of their host, she appears to take that as inspiration to square her shoulders and cross her arms patiently before herself. Her eyes remain dark, by sheer virtue of the subject matter at hand, but the girl has found some footing in this conversation, and it sets her, at least to some extent, at ease. Urio'kosh says to Noth in Mandalorian, "You have to understand, ever since the Elders rediscovered the site, they ruled it as sacred. If any exploratory attempt is to be made, it is to be done without aid, as a test of a true warrior. No technology, no droids. Just the person against the living past." Dane_Noth nods, not pleased about that news his gaze travels to Paul. Turning to Dane, Paul lifts up the pad again, replying in Basic for Shen's sake, "There are some notes in here - based on documents recovered and descriptions garnered ... not enough to pave the way, but with the right discernment, we should hopefully avoid at least a few of the pitfalls and traps ahead of us. What worries me is that we only have part of the key," he murmurs thoughtfully. "There are indications that the rest of it is to be found ... but without, our entire journey could be for naught." Turning to Urio'kosh, Paul murmurs, "Perhaps their very error was that warriors were sent instead of scientists? After all, the place was built by scientists and technicians." Urio'kosh turns as he catches wind of Paul's comment. "Indeed, that might very well be the case, Dr. But that is a mistake that won't happen on this occasion." _Great. I'm not a warrior -or- a scientist, where's this leave me?_ Shen swallows down a lump of trepidation, trying not to look unnerved as she looks alertly from face to face, bent on observing every nuance of this conversation. It could, after all, keep her alive. Dane_Noth says, "Where is Kairne at anyway...eh should be here for this?" Urio'kosh casts yet another slight glance to Shenner. Again, the inquisitive look upon his face, his eyes seeking an answer to the question, "Why are you here?" Nodding thoughtfully, Paul considers the two Mandalorians. "Who else will be going ... besides those of us in this room? It would be wise to have someone who is more familiar with those things held sacred to your people. The note indicate that while science fueled the structure, it's sacredness made it's mark upon it's features as well." Urio'kosh casts a quick glance towards Dane, then to the Dr. "That was why the presence of the one known as Grathix is required. He holds the Elders ears. He was to ensure that their wishes were purposely followed. But as you can very well see, is does not number among us currently." Dane_Noth nods and looks to Paul, "It's your call Paul..we may need Grathix for this to succeed." It is obvious to the redheaded girl that her presence is being questioned here -- otherwise, why would Urio'kosh keep glancing her way? To be acknowledged is something of a relief; better, at any rate, than the Mandalorians ignoring her entirely. But it chafes at her that the young male hasn't just come right out and said what's on his mind, and her old habits come to the fore, now. Her stance is settled into the casual, making her look not unlike Paul himself, and before Urio'kosh's gaze leaves her, her mouth quirks up on one side in a crooked little grin. The grin vanishes again at the mention of Grathix. _That_ subject still troubles her, and she glances at Dane, finally speaking, to say, "The Imps still got him?" Crossing his arms before him, Paul cocks his head. "Then do we wait, or is there another? How essential is time in all of this?" He hears Dane's words, but regardless of what his position might be on any other planet, here he is merely a guest, perhaps of benefit and hopefully not a nuisance. To assume any more, despite words that have been offered him, would be incautious. Dane_Noth says, "I would say we wait..better safe than sorry to use a human phrase.." Urio'kosh says in Basic to Paul and Shenner, "I had originally intended for this expedition to begin as soon as Grathix was once more with us. But I will follow the Lord General's advice on this matter..." He turns to Dane and says in Mandalorian, "As I pledged I would." Dane_Noth nods, "Very well..is there anyone here on Mandalore that we could ask some questions about the caverns?" he asks Urio'kosh, "Perhaps it would be best. Shen's eyebrows go up. _Lord?!_ "This man," Paul replies, offering the datapad up, almost reluctantly. It was certainly his ace in the hole ... the only reasons the Mandalorians really needed him ... although perhaps he was mistaken in that belief ... perhaps his experience would serve him better than he suspected. "This Mandalorian was both reverent and scientific ... a great historian who unfortunately slipped between the cracks left by the war." Dane_Noth nods to Paul thoughtfully, "What -do- you know about these caves Paul?" he leans back against the wall, "I have yet to hear much from your or Grathix about them. Urio'kosh says, "It was my understanding that the Lord General would speak to the Elders on his return from visiting his homeland. He will bring word from the elders, and then, we will proceed." Dane_Noth nods, "Very well..so we wait on Kairne before leaving. Shenner casts another round of looks from face to face, frowning slightly with her concentration on the matter at hand. Okay, so we wait. To this, she can manage to look agreeable. Glancing between the two, Paul's hand returns the pad to his side. "I'll sit down with you Dane, give you the details I've managed to piece together. I have the feeling that many of the clues contained herein," he murmurs, tapping the datapad, "won't make themselves evident to me until I discover them in the proper context." Moving toward a nearby seat, Paul glances up to see if Urio'kosh has any interest in what he has to say, then seats himself down, leaning forward. "Alright, well I guess the first question is, do you know why we're going there in the first place? What we think we will find?" Dane_Noth says, "Some sort of artifacts?" For a moment, Shenner is sorely tempted to sit down by Paul; she wrestles with the urge, then rationalizes, _Well, I wanna see the data, okay?_ Telling herself this is alright, she moves to Paul's side, peering at the little screen. Urio'kosh makes his way towards the scientist and the Major, positioning himself so that he catching a glimpse of the pad as he stands. "Artifacts, yes ... with the amount of time that has gone by, there will likely be a few rare pieces from your history ... not old by artifact standards, but with the levels of destruction, they will certainly be valued pieces of your history. However, what we're looking for is something a little more rare ... something potentially quite dangerous, certainly valuable, and -extremely- rare." Settling back in his seat, Paul rubs absently at the stubble forming on his face. "In fact, Xenoarcheaologists around the world have argued furiously as to whether these objects -ever- existed ... there's been little evidence to support the theories. What I believe we will find are Force enhanced weapons." Dane_Noth frowns, "Lightsabers?' he asks..never having heard of force weapons before. Shenner does not look surprised -- nor does she look particularly more anxious; she must, therefore, have already known about this. But she remains dark of eye, however, and after her cursory glance at the datapad, she remains in Paul's immediate vicinity. Shaking his head, Paul pulls the satchel from about his shoulders, reaching into it to pull out a large book, extremely familiar to Shen by now. "No, nothing so harmless as that," Paul murmurs darkly, opening the book. "I thought this notation, this drawing here was nothing but a fluke - some panicked artist's rendition of what he -thought- he saw. It wasn't until I found similar diagrams in Kassique's work, that I knew it to be more than coincidental." Opening the pages, Paul flips them finding the image readily - a crude drawing of a strange and twisted looking object ... it appears to be a glove or gauntlet of some kind by how the figure is wearing it, covered with strange markings and appendages. "This is only one of them," Paul notes softly. Dane_Noth studies the picture for several minutes, still not believing that a Lightsaber is harmless..., "What does it do?" he wonders aloud..."It's only a gauntlet." Urio'kosh says with an air of disbelieve and indignity, "No, Major, what the scientist is saying is that our people of old were able to imbue weaponry, say swords or the like, with life blood that allowed them to be more destructive than their original design. I'm sure you recall the childhood stories involving "Shra'Ka", magic, as some cultures call it. But I assure you, Major, that is all nonsense. Old wives tales meant to frighten little children. That is not what we will find, if we find anything at all." Closing the book with a ominous thump, Paul leans back in his chair, trying to decide where to start in his description. Offering Urio'kosh a nonchalant gaze, Paul continues as if he had never spoken. "This is different - completely. You see, before the war when the Empire and the Mandalorians were joining forces, the Empire found something in you greater than just your talents and skills as warriors ... they discovered your biotechnology. The Dark Jedi's were especially fascinated by this ... sought to find a way to use it for their own purposes ... and they succeeded. Dane_Noth nods, sounding almost insulted, "I've fought and killed Jedi Knight before..I know what the Force can do to a man..but a weapon with it Dane_Noth nods, sounding almost insulted, "I've fought and killed Jedi Knight before..I know what the Force can do to a man..but a weapon with it's power...I find that hard to stomach. Shenner crosses her arms again, her stance broadcasting absolute faith in what Paul has to say about the matter. Dane_Noth says, "Hmmm...so -we- made these weapons then? Those of us who had the Power?" The redheaded girl _does_ flick Paul Nighman a sidelong glance as he speaks, though; something in his words causes a flash of nervousness across the girl's features. But she does not interrupt. Shrugging uncertainly, Paul murmurs, "I have no details on exactly -who- made the weapons ... perhaps Mandalorians with the Force ... perhaps some joint effort. What, however, was finally made was essentially a Force amplifier ... in that the object, depending on how it was crafted and how it was worn, could, when utilized by a Force user, increase that user's ability to pull on the Force - essentially magnifying and amplifying their already dangerously powerful abilities. You see," Paul explains softly, holding Dane's covered gaze, "the Dark Jedi wanted to destroy the Light Jedi ... and to be the most powerful." Leaning forward again, Paul places his elbows on his knees, expelling a breath. "But that wasn't the worst of it ..." he admits gruffly. Urio'kosh makes no comment as he lets the "Dr." continue his "tale". A smirk of amusement plays across his face. Dane_Noth looks to Urio, "You have something to add to this?" Shen now stares at Paul; it would seem from her expression that she hasn't heard this portion of the man's information, quite yet. Casting a glance upward, Paul catches the rude little smile, saying nothing, but eyeing the man calmly. Being a scientist, there is only theory .... especially on this unknown ground, and considering the erratic nature of the historian's sanity. Urio'kosh answer Dane, the expression of amusement still upon his face, "No, Major. I would not endeavor to further add to the ludicrousness of this tale." Shen's mouth tightens; her brows draw low over her eyes, and she puts in, "I've seen the Force at work, and Dane says he has, too. So what's your problem with believin' in weapons that use it?" Dane_Noth looks back to Paul, "So when does Skywalker get here?" he asks, "We will need him to deal with the Force." Nodding in agreement with Shen's words Paul looks back toward Urio'kosh. "Then you slander your own kinsman," Paul counters nonchalantly. "It is, until proven, just a theory ... but a -scientist- knows that it's better to prepare for any possibility." His glance shifts to Dane, murmuring, "I've told him where, sent the coordinates, but I don't know when he will arrive." Paul manages to restrain from saying -if-. Dane_Noth nods slowly at this, "then the holo vids may be true?" he asks bluntly. "Holovids?" Paul questions, uncertain if this is something he has seen or not. Urio'kosh says, "No doctor, that is not a theory, that is your guess. I have yet to see any empirical evidence present here or anywhere that would corroborate the existence of the items you claim are to be found here." Dane_Noth says, "I heard that he was captured and killed by the Imperials at O'paal." Turning back to Urio, Paul regards him much as a teacher would a recalcitrant student. "In my field, theories are based often on limited evidence, because that is all the evidence there is. I have more than enough to substantiate these claims as -theory-, not fact. There is the drawing I have from a planet devastated in a Mandalorian attack, as well as the notes and drawings made by a historian of Mandalorian birth. He in turn gained his information from other Mandalorians ... some of these so called "non-survivors" of yours, who managed to escape with a few clues." Turning to Dane, Paul shakes his head. "No, that was Imperial propaganda ... he is alive and well." Dane_Noth with looks to Paul for a response.. Dane_Noth says, "That's good..perhaps we should give him as well as Grathix a few days?" _Right. You have to keep your mouth shut, remember, street rat?_ Her brows drawn together in self-directed annoyance, Shen subsides again. "I don't know Dane ... despite what I have before me, I still don't -know- what we are going to find. As your comrade here suspects, it may be nothing. Perhaps it is better if he joins us after we have made our way there." Settling back, Paul regards the group, deliberately ignoring Urio. "Does anyone want me to continue?" Dane_Noth nods, his hand making a gesture towards the data pad, "Please." Taking a thoughtful breath, Paul gestures toward the open doorway. "The first thing that I noticed here was how devastated the land is ... worse that I had suspected it would be. Forty years is time for the earth to push back the tides of war, yet Mandalore is still stripped and barren." Pushing a lock back from his forehead, Paul's eyebrow dips in thought. "Perhaps it is just the weapons of war .... but the Force weapons may have something to do with it as well. As I'd mentioned, they were terribly powerful ... but they were not finished ... their side effects were as detrimental and damaging as their purported ones were ... perhaps more so, for they affected what was left ... what was still living afterward." Urio'kosh steps back from the group. He walks over to a nearby wall ad presses the release control for the bunk. Once protruded, he rests himself upon it. Dane_Noth nods in thought..sitting back slightly before speaking, "Then we need to remove these things as soon as possible if they really exist.." his gaze falls on Urio, 'Pass that on to your superiors...see what they have to say then." Urio'kosh straightens up and says, "With all do respect, Major, I am not going to trouble them with these tales of fantasy. We have all heard them before." Dane_Noth stands and walks over to the younger Mandalorian, "I don't think I was making a request boy.." he says firmly, "If there's a chance that these exist and we do nothing to remove them then -we- destroy our home.." "Clearly Grathix, the one who "holds the Elders ears" felt it important enough for us to go on this expedition. Perhaps," Paul suggests glancing over, "if you are so skeptical, then someone else should accompany us. I wouldn't wish to waste any of your valuable time on what you must consider a fools journey." Shen just eyes Urio'kosh, staying out of this. _As if my opinion is going to carry any weight here?_ Nevertheless, from the look of her, it would seem that the young Mandalorian has annoyed the girl; she's still frowning, looking more peevish than stoic, now. Urio'kosh looks up into Noth's faceplate and states, "As I said, -sir-, these tales are nothing new. We have heard them before. So have the Elders. And if they dismissed them, so shall I." Dane_Noth motions to Paul and his data pad, "Even though he has this information in hand..from one of our own people?" he seems surprised at this, "Perhaps I'll go talk to them if you don't have the courage too." Speaking softly, but with intensity, Paul rumbles, "Just because it is a tale does not mean it is merely a myth. The truth lies in the spoken word, even if there is only a nugget of it to be found." Urio'kosh stands and looks squarely at Noth, "Courage has nothing to do with this, sir. but you are always welcome to test mine, if that is your wish. And you will see that what I tell you is correct and accurate as I'm sure the Lord General will bring news of this matter as well. But as far as the information this -individual- is presenting, if he would be so /gracious/ enough to provide us with his name, we can verify the validity of what the Dr. presents here as theory." Rising slowly, Paul stares down at Urio evenly his voice light but full of censure. "You had but only to ask, Administrator. The historian's name was Rolv'Tamuk Kassique of the clan D'ael'mor." Dane_Noth finds this interesting but comes from a big clan so the name seems lost on him... Urio'kosh takes out his scanner/pad and enters the name into it. "We will see, Dr. Nighman." Urio'kosh looks at his pad, as it apparently finishes its search for the name. "Unfortunately, the name does not appear to coincide with any of the files currently at hand. I will have it checked against the older databases just to be sure." Dane_Noth says, "I'll contact my clan as well..they should have records of him unless he changed his name." A brow rises, as if to ask, _-What- older databases?_, the Corellian's bet laying on the chances that most of said databases were destroyed during the war. Another theory, a little closer to his heart though, is that as he as suspected since Tatooine, that what he has been lead to believe is desired, and what is really the agenda, are in fact two totally different things. Now, if he could just figure out what they -were- exactly, then everything would be just peachy. Urio'kosh looks up at the people about, "Now then, aside form the Dr.'s fantastic theories, is there something else we need to discuss. If not, "He motions to Paul and Shenner, "I'll leave you two to your 'breakfast' meal as you call it." Crossing her arms sounds like a good plan to revisit. Shenner does so, and says creditably calmly to Urio'kosh, "That's it for me, thanks." Shrugging, Paul turns to Dane. "You know where to find me ... there's more about the path leading to the crypt, the tests, and the key." Smiling and shrugging his shoulders dismissively, he jokes to the only Mandalorian he actually considers a friend, "You know, stupid petty little details not worth bothering over." Dane_Noth chuckles, "Sometimes these young people think they know everything.' he glances at Urio.. Urio'kosh feints a chuckle, trying to emulate Noth's pitch and style, "Yes, and sometimes they do." Dane_Noth says, "Watch who you mock.." he adds with a serious tone, "Don't think I will hesitate to put you in your place." Used to mocking, Paul moves past and away from the Mandalorians, making a note to himself to tell Dane -everything- and Urio'kosh -nothing-. _Would serve him right to fall into some sort of infernal trap with that kind of an attitude_ Catching Shen by the elbow, he murmurs softly to her, "Come on, let me get you up to speed on -everything- I know ... that'll put you a step ahead of the rest." Urio'kosh nods slowly to Dane, "I know exactly what my place is, Major Noth. You need not remind me of it." He speaks this a matter of factly. "Sure thing," Shenner murmurs back, brightening at Paul's attention. Dane_Noth says, "Obviously not..." he adds and looks at the man, "But all that a side..I want to speak with the elders."" Urio'kosh says, "I will pass your request along, Major. Now then, anyone else with a request?" Wishing nothing from Urio at the moment, Paul settles himself, his information and the key piece on the bunk he had sat on for most of the night, gesturing for Shen to sit across from him. Urio'kosh notices the Dr.'s motions, Nighman's actions speaking louder than any words. A wry smirk appears across his lips as he says, "Excellent." With that he turns about and begins to head towards the exit. Shen settles down where Paul directs, every facet of her stance still in that 'overly casual' look one might wear in places such as Tatooine -- and which, in fact, Shenner has. Dane_Noth just watches the younger Mandalore leave without another word, his gaze drifting to Paul and Shenner. Speaking to Shenner in covered tones, Paul's face is a serious mask, his eyes and hands indicating that whatever it is he's telling her, he considers it important. You whisper, "Leaning forward and placing his eyes directly on Shen's, Paul mutters softly, "Okay, lets take a status check ... what do you see happening here? Any observations, suspicions, questions? No wrong answer here Shen, just want to know what a second pair of eyes might see."" to Shenner. Shenner frowns softly at the Corellian archaeologist, glancing past him to Dane's silent form for a moment before she replies. She straightens a bit, as though simply bolstered by Paul taking her aside and consulting with her. You sense: Shenner smirks tinily, her eyes glinting as she meets Paul's own hazel ones. "I think the young guy's still got a rod up his--er." She catches herself, conscious of Dane's presence and the general need for watching his mouth, and goes on, "I think he still doesn't like us here much, and I didn't like the way he kept lookin' at me." Nodding at something Shenner says to him, Paul's gaze remains steady as he murmurs back to her. You whisper, ""What else?"" to Shenner. Dane_Noth stays silent, thinking perhaps..perhaps worrying that he is told old for all of this Dark Jedi stuff. After a few minutes of this he moves back over near Paul so that he can finishes learning about these weapons. Shenner opens her mouth as if to answer Paul's last murmur, but Dane's drawing near makes the girl look up, a motion not unlike that of a startled small bird. Casting Shen a glance for her eyes only, his hazel gaze clearly, says, _later_ Craning his neck, Paul greets Dane with a friendly nod. "Well, never thought I was going to be challenged in my own field by a layman, but then again, there are other issues to be considered here I suppose." Dane_Noth shakes his head, "Don't worry about it..he's just wants to feel important." a chuckle follows, "I trust your judgment and assessment of the situation." Shenner mutters, "Well, I'm glad somebody does." Frowning at the door through which the younger Mand exited, Paul's assessment of the situation is far heavier than Dane's. "I sure you're right and that's all it is ... the last thing I need on my hands is a two edged sword right now," he murmurs cryptically. Belatedly, Paul feels the impact of the praise, and offers Dane a wry smile. "Thanks ... for what it's worth, I'm putting pretty much all of my faith in Mandalore in you right now .... no one else seems truly trustworthy." Shenner smiles a little, lopsidedly, evidently more at ease with only Paul and Dane present. Dane_Noth chuckles, "Me?" he motions to himself.."Why me?" "Because of all the Mandalorian's I have ever spoken with, you have treated me with respect and honor. You have answered me honestly and openly when I've had questions. And when you could not answer, he told me so and why, you didn't try to evade the question, or lie, or give me some elaborate story or half truth. So far, out of all the Mandalorian's I've met, no one else has matched you," Paul offers gravely, the smile still hinted at in the depths of his gaze. Dane_Noth bows his head slightly at the praise, his voice softening perceptibly, "Thank you Paul..that means a lot to me. I've always tried to live my life by those standards and few have every looked at them as anything of value besides Sheyera." he offers his hand in a human fashion to the scientist, "I would hope that we will always be friends." Shenner actually grins at that, crossing her arms across the top of one knee. Taking the hand, Paul shakes it obligingly. "As do I." Withdrawing his hand for a moment, Paul extends the other, murmuring, "I know I am no warrior, but I know of no other gesture that conveys the same commitment," the hand and arm reaching forward in a traditional Warrior grasp. Dane_Noth takes the offered arm and shakes it his free hand patting Paul on the shoulder, "Well you may not be a warrior but you are a man of great honor...more than many warriors in this galaxy." _And he's cute, too._ Shenner manages to keep this thought to herself, but she's grinning widely now, nevertheless. A soft chuckle emits from the Corellian, wondering just how many people might debate that statement. "My thanks again," he offers simply. Drawing back, Paul flashes a glance to Shen and then back to Dane. "What is your assessment of this situation? Just how long as it been since you've been to Mandalore, and how much as changed?" Dane_Noth shakes his head, "Ahh..it's been 30 years..I was a boy when I commanded the Blackheart during the Clone Wars. Mandalore is much different than when I left her." "How so?" Paul presses, clearly a reason behind his questions. "What do you see now?" Paul might well glean that Shenner approves of Dane Noth's interaction with him; she simply grins at the Corellian as he glances her way, listening with a noticeably more relaxed air now. Dane_Noth says, "The absence of life.." he puts it shortly, "the absence of soul." "And between those from the pre-Fall and those of the post-Fall? Am I merely being paranoid in your opinion, or is there a schism there?" Paul's eyes are intent now on Dane, his hopes that perhaps a Mandalorian might know, might see more than an outsider would. Then again, perhaps being an outsider works to Paul's advantage ... there is no personal stake ... there is distance. Dane_Noth says, "I think they blame us for what happened during the clone wars.." he says, taking a seat nearby and removing his helmet. "They blame us for this desolation..this fall in power."" Shenner's grin goes towards a more somber expression, and from where she sits, she puts in, "You think the post-Fall ones're liable to be suspicious of anybody" -- she pauses a moment, looking for words, before finally just blurting, "Well, anybody who works with you?" Dane_Noth looks to Shenner, nodding slightly, "I would say they are more than a little distrustful of you." Shen blows out a breath at Dane's reply, muttering, "Yeah, I figured. Okay." She settles back again, her gaze a brooding one. Nodding, Paul murmurs, "Yes, that much seems clear to me too." Considering Shen and then Dane, Paul decides to include the Mandalorian in his discussion with Shen. "Dane, Shen and I were talking about some theories ... well, perhaps suspicions would be a better term, that I have about what may or may not be going on here. I would value your input and opinions, but don't with to place you in a potentially compromising position. Would you care to hear these concerns, or would you rather not know?" Dane_Noth smiles, "I would rather hear them and perhaps offer a counter or a validation. I'm also getting the feeling that more is going on here than we know." Pursing his lips, Paul expels a breath, heavy enough to ruffle the swath of hair that has slipped across his brow to shadow his eyes. He presses it back with impatient fingers. "Alright, these are both my observations in general and specific ... as well as some of my concerns and theories. First," he notes, "it is extremely common for the generation following a devastation, such as Mandalore has suffered, to find the blame in those who came before. This frequently leads to a schism between generations. Some of that we've clearly seen already. However, the crack may run deeper than we suspect. Frequently the youth are determined to change the path of their history. They may choose to take a new direction for Mandalore, and they may not care who stands in their way. As for how this affects us, is uncertain. Much depends on what this crypt means to them. Clearly Urio'kosh had nothing but contempt for my theories. However, finding this crypt is also clearly a common goal among many Mandalorians. If no one believes that what I claim is there -is- there, then -why- do they have any interest in going at all? Do they know something that we do not? Is it part of some hidden agenda? Do they in fact -know- that these weapons are there and hope to seize control of them? I mean, let's face it .... if Mandalore could once again control these weapons, they could strike back at the galaxy with a vengeance. The only question is, which side of the schism wants to destroy these dangerous weapons of the past and which wants to use them?" Dane_Noth ponders this briefly, the answers already formed in his mind obviously, "Honestly I would say yes they have a hidden agenda..do they want these weapons? Probably..they don't know what they are for sure why wouldn't they?" his arms fold, "I would think they will send someone to shadow us to the crypt as well..to see you're right...perhaps to take the weapons." "Karkin' dandy," mutters Shenner, grimacing. "Bet you can sneak real good through a jungle, too." "And most likely we are not going to have the ability to keep an eye on our backs more than to make sure there isn't a knife right there. We're going to have enough trouble with what is ahead of us," Paul mutters darkly. "There are many possibilities. Ironically the following generation, despite their efforts to alter the course of history, tend to make the same fatal errors that their elders did before them. That is another concern of mine," Paul notes with a frown. "You, Dane, mentioned your gratitude toward me when I offered to return any and all artifacts that were of Mandalorian origin that I uncovered. You said that you wanted to preserve the past so that your people could learn from it - remember and learn about your past, both it's honor and it's mistakes." Jabbing a finger Paul notes, "However, Grathix made mention of uncovering artifacts from your past so that they could be destroyed ... so that you're past shame would be wiped from existence." With a sigh, the hand drops. "Personally I prefer your view ... wiping the past clean will not work - not when the devastation of it is in plain view every day," he notes, waving a hand to indicate the exterior world. "Preserving your history will hopefully bring forth both the honorable heritage as well as serve as a warning to future generations to not let pride and power drive them into choices that are not morally conscionable. Dane_Noth gestures to Paul slightly, "But you yourself said that these artifacts may be keeping Mandalore from recovering." he looks from Paul to Shen "They have to be destroyed." "Well, yes, any Force artifacts -should- be destroyed .... we no longer understand their technology, and they are something that never should have been created in the first place. I didn't even have the chance to explain to you the devastating side effects that they have." Paul passes another hand through his ruffled hair. "However, we are likely to find many artifacts that are -not- Force activated ... it seemed to me that Grathix wanted to destroy all artifacts from Mandalore's past .... hopefully I am mistaken in that impression." Shenner keeps frowning all throughout this exchange, her green eyes as dark as they can possibly get, her features set and grim. Dane_Noth says, "That I won't allow to happen..." he frowns, "Those artifacts are important to my people for more than just credit value.." "Dane," Paul murmurs in a strained tone, his smile both bright and twisted, respecting the Mandalorian's principles, but realistically knowing that his is not the only voice. "You may not have a choice in this ... in a sad way, we are all strangers here ... we have no idea which way the wind -truly- blows." Pressing a loose fist against his lips, Paul mutters, "What do you think the percentage is ... between the pre-devastation and the post? Sometimes, but not always, the majority rules. It would probably be a good idea to get a sense of who Mandalore "belongs" to now." Dane_Noth shrugs, not seeming to be reasonable on this point, "I don't care...I will take them and run if I have to ...slowly reintroduce them to the planet via my clan...they shouldn't be destroyed just because Grathix -thinks- they hold some deed of dishonor." "If you need help, either way that this all falls, a place to put them," Paul murmurs, "I have contacts with museums, curators, historians. They would be honored to help you, and in fact to organize, restore, collate, and even display these pieces." The hazel eyes are sharp and fervent now. "After all, these are artifacts of great cultural significance ... they belong in a museum." The girl smiles, just a little, eyeing Paul as he speaks. But Shen remains quiet, acutely aware that she's entirely out of her depth here; what more could she contribute to the conversation than 'Yep, sure, sounds good to me?' Still, the fervor in the Corellian's gaze calls out that upward curl to her mouth. Dane_Noth nods quietly and takes his helmet up, fingers rolling it over so that the emotionless visor faces him, "I hope it doesn't come to that.." he says. With that he turns the visor outward and places the battle helmet back onto his head, "But I swore and oath to do what was best for this world and her people..I, unlike some others, have not forgotten that." Smiling, Paul murmurs, "Well, I think that either way, should the populace of Mandalore wish to uphold their past or lay it to waste, it would be an excellent way to bring Mandalore and it's people into stronger relations with the rest of the galaxy." A smile curls Paul's lips as he can't help but realize that if he were instrumental in bringing forth such an exhibit, what it would mean for his career. _Fortune and glory_ he muses ironically, knowing that that would only be an incidental bonus for him. "I don't know if it is only the wish of a few or the desire of many, but Kairne hinted that a new relationship between the people of Mandalore and the New Republic was of great importance. Clarifying and understanding history is a excellent means to getting across cultural barriers and past misunderstandings." Dane_Noth waves his hand dismissively, "Kairne doesn't know what he's talking about..I have several contacts in the New Republic..ones that matter. Mandalore -must- have relations with them to survive..to take the right moral path this time." Dane_Noth says, "Kairne merely thinks of the power it will give us I think." "Before Mandalore can make new friends, it still has a reputation and image to overcome," Paul warns, leaning back and crossing his arms. "No offense, but some Mandalorians need to learn about something called, "respect" and "understanding" when it comes to other races. There is still a sheen of superiority that will always hold others at bay." Dane_Noth says, "I understand this Paul but to my people respect is earned by your actions....by your wisdom." he shrugs, "Not by how many credits you have, or how many women you have at your feet. We can get along with other races, but that is something I hope never changes. " he turns to face Paul directly, "Mandalorians must not lose their identity and pride...we must never lose our ideals of earned respect, because if we do we become no better than many of the dregs of this galaxy...no better than the Jabba the Hutts, no better than the Palpatines. " he pauses, "But I know that we must learn to expand our values of respect past the warrior ideal that we have held so deal since the beginning of our race...we must learn to be more accepting."" Nodding in agreement, Paul replies, "I concur ... and if it seemed that I was saying otherwise, I apologize for my over-simplification. It is more that when pride steps too far to become a justification for trampling on the rights and positions of other races, then it has gone too far. While I have never had any problems with you, I must tell you that you are the exception to the rule. Most Mandalorians give one the distinct sense of being of no greater value than an insect ... and not even a particularly desirable one at that. If Mandalore is to further their relations with other races, they will have to learn, well, let's say, some more diplomatic gestures?" Shaking his head, Paul chuckles, his face growing more somber. "However, this is not the topic that is most important to us now. We need to focus on what we can do in order to protect ourselves and to learn as much about what is going on as possible. Any suggestions?" Dane_Noth says, "A distraction maybe..or better yet let's take them with us. What better way to keep an eye on them and subtly let them know we're watching them as well." While Paul speaks of Mandalorian behaviors, Shen stifles a small cough, and might be seen to blush. The girl picks a random spot on a nearby wall to look at, a nice safe spot, lest either of the men notice any discomfiture on her part. Raising one eyebrow, Paul murmurs in amusement, "All of them? Gosh, will they fit through the door?" Winking, in case the Mandalore doesn't recognize teasing, he replies, "Good idea ... we can even ask them to accompany us as a control - verification over the facts and details of the operation. I think we should also keep our ears and eyes open. Feelings of superiority can frequently lead to laxity. Pay attention to the little details of what one says as well as -how- one says it. All we might get for information are tiny snippets of clues, so be alert. Anything that seems odd or curious. Like for instance, the dichotomy about the supposed disinterest and downright mocking tone that Urio claimed everyone had ... and yet here we are, going on this journey? That alone makes me extremely suspicious about what is really at stake here." Then, almost as an afterthought, Paul mutters, "And think big here ... it may have absolutely -nothing- to do with us .... this entire quest could have a roundabout purpose - a way to get someone important in a tenuous position? We might be some form of distraction ourselves? We could be affecting some political strategy .... keep your mind open to the possibilities." Dane_Noth nods, "As much as politics turn my stomach I agree..it could be one of these children in Mandl Motors making a power play..some fool hoping to make himself look good." _More people coming along?! Great, that's all I need..._ Shenner is struck with another wave of wondering exactly what possessed her to come along on this trip anyway, and it is with difficulty that she manages to wrestle down another dark little grimace. It occurs to her, as she fretfully absorbs Paul's words, that if nothing else, if she keeps her mouth shut, her head down, and most importantly, her eyes open, she may well serve _that_ use.... Shenner finally puts in gruffly, "I'll keep a look out, Paul." Dane_Noth notes Shenners attitude with a chuckle, "My grandfather wasn't as grumpy as you girl. But you do have spirit..I'll give you that." The redhead's mouth quirks up in a faint lopsided grin. "Thanks. I think." Dane's notice, at least, is some measure of comfort. "Just tryin' to figure out how the hell I can help in the middle of all this." Dane_Noth says, "Just keep alert, "he taps the visor of his helmet, "and low key..they will probably underestimate you if anything happens so be prepared to take advantage of that."" Laughing, Paul indulges in a quick hug, wrapping one arm about the girl's shoulder in a casual gesture of affection. "Ouch Dane, that's a low blow." A genuine smile cracks the Corellian's face. Settling back he raises one hand, pinching the bridge of his nose in thought. "Damn, I'm sure that there's more ... but if there is, I've lost it now." Mandalore - Second Day